mariofandomcom-20200222-history
MarioWiki:Editing Policy
Main-space articles Improper use Daily page consistent edits MarioWiki likes users to help consistently edit pages, but restricts edit milking. Edit milking refers to continuously edit on the same page a day. You may be edit milking to badge farm or continuously fix your mistakes. Editors repeatedly continue this action will receive a warning or block. *Please preview your work before publishing. * Making constitutive edits on different pages in attempt to find a way around this rule will still be counted as edit milking. For example, making four edits in a row on the Mario page, then making four edits in a row on the Luigi page, and four edits in a row on the Princess Peach page. This is to counteract the loophole. Creating page with no content Creating a page with no content is considered vandalism or spam. *There are preload templates to use when creating an article. *If you need any help, feel free to ask any of the admins for assistance. Renaming page It is better to rename a page with a staff's permission. Notify an administrator before renaming a page even when it is to the correct name. This will help in making sure to correct any mistakes on the navigation templates as well. **a. Renaming pages to something inappropriate or out of context will result in a week block. Other Do not add anything inappropriate onto a page. This includes words, images, or even comments. This is a form of vandalism and will result in a block if it continues. *5. Do not create fanon articles here. Fanon content must be created on a fanon wiki. *6. Do not create any new categories without permission. Unless the category correctly goes with the page it's added to, do not add any new categories without consulting an admin first especially if that category is to be added to a lot of pages. Any new categories that are viewed as unneeded will be removed from the page and the user who added the category or categories will be warned. **a. Additionally, do not add a category to a page where it doesn't pertain. For example, adding the "Enemies" category to a page where it is a Boss. **b. Also, the stand alone game categories (such as the "Super Mario World" category) should only be added to pages where other categories can't be added. However, the appropriate category should be added later at some point. *7. Do not over-link a page. It is okay for the same thing to be linked at least twice on the same page usually if there is one link in an infobox and another on the same page. However, do not link the same thing a bunch of times on the same page. **a. Also, do not link to everyday common things. This means linking to things such as houses, water, etc. *8. Do not plagarise content here. That means copying pages word for word from other sites (mainly the other MarioWiki). Plagarism is a serious offense and will result in a lengthy block if continued. **a. It is okay to use other sites as a source on what to write down for a page. However, copying everything word for word is not accepted. **b. First time offenders will receive a single warning. Continuing to plagiarize pages will result in a 3 month block. **c. If there is continued use of plagiarism after the 3 month block, then the next block with be infinite. Message Walls, Comments, and Blogs Since all three of these count toward the edit count, they will be covered as well. Message Walls *1. Do not discuss outside wiki matters here. This includes any issues especially discussing blocks or bans from a different wiki that has nothing to do with this wiki. They are to be discussed on either that specific wiki or community central. Any threads that have nothing to do with MarioWiki will be closed with a warning to not discuss outside-wiki matters here. *2. Do not spam user's message walls. Constantly adding random words to random user's wall is considered spamming and a block will be issued if it continues. *3. Do not reply on inactive user's walls. If a user is inactive and hasn't made edits in a very long time, then there is a good chance they will not respond back. *4. Be respective toward other users. Do not harass other users on message walls. Comments *1. As with editing pages, do not comment on the same page many times in a row on the same day. It's okay to respond to other messages, but try to limit it to just around four. **a. This also applies to commenting on other pages. Try not to comment on so many in a short amount of time especially if the comment(s) is old. *2. Do not post spam comments. **a. This could be comments that are unnecessary. **b. Or comments that are innapporitate. Comments like those will be deleted and the user will be warned. **c. If it's something serious, then the user who made the comment or comments will be immedetly blocked. Blogs *1. Do not post numerous of blogs in the same day. The daily blog limit is 2 as this is to prevent users from badge farming. *2. This also applies to commenting on blogs. Please do not spam on blogs or post inappropriate messages. *3. Keep the blogs as relevant to the wiki as possible. Although it is okay to post about others such as personal life if necessary (especially if it's something dealing with not being able to edit on this wiki), please don't post anything that is unnecessary. *4. Please keep blogs appropriate to this wiki. Anything that is inappropriate in the blog will result in it being deleted and the user being warned. Templates *1. Only admins are allowed to create templates that are to be used on main articles. **a. Non-admins are allowed to create templates, but they can only be used on userpages. **b. All templates that are created for main space articles must be approved by an admin (specifically a bureaucrat). *2. Only admins are allowed to edit templates or create docs for them. **a. Non-admins that noticed something wrong with the template, they are to notify the admin. The admin can either fix the mistake themselves or give the user permission to edit the page. **b. If a template is locked, the admin may un-protect the page for the user to edit it. However, the admin must then re-lock the page when that user is done. *3. Only admins are allowed to create and edit navigation templates. **a. Although any user is allowed to add navigation templates to pages, if another user is already adding navigation templates to pages where it belong, then other users cannot add the same navigation templates to pages as it may interfere with the other user's work (such as making small fixes to the page). If you would like to add a navigation template to pages on your own, please notify the admin (specifically the one creating navigation templates). **b. Do not add navigation templates onto anything where it doesn't pertain to it. This includes userpages. Any navigation template that belongs on a main article page is on a userpage, then that template will be removed from the userpage. **c. When there is 5 or more navigation templates onto the page, then you must add the NavTemplate. *4. Only add stub templates to pages that are stubs. Pages that are under 800 bytes is considered a stub. **a. However, this doesn't apply to pages where there cannot be any more information added. If a page feels complete enough but still doesn't meet the number, then it's okay not to add the stub template. **b. Also doesn't apply to the mentioned-only content pages. *5. Only add the broken links template to pages that have more than 5 different broken links on it. **a. This means that the 5 links must all be different names. If a page has 5 broken links on it but at least two of them are the same name, then it will count as only having 3 broken links on the same page (as creating a page on that name will fix both links). *6. Do not add any of the templates that belong on main space articles on userpages. This includes the majority of the infoboxes as they automatically add a category that goes with the page it's on (such as the Character infobox adding the Characters category to pages but that category doesn't belong on userpages). **a. However, the default infobox can be used instead. **b. There is now a template for users (Infobox User). *7. Only add the Construction template on articles you are currently working on. Do not add the construction template to one article only to never come back to the page. It's specifically for pages that are currently being worked on. **a. For example, if you are working on Super Mario Bros. articles, you can add the Construction template to that page but you must be working on articles relating to that game. Do not just add the construction template to that page and then work on different articles (unless you're working on more than one at the same time). **b. Only add the Construction template to pages that need a lot of work. Do not just add the template to pages that are stubs but only need a little more work. For example, if a page has a bunch of sections with section stubs on it, then the template can be added but work must be done on it at a later time. Do not add it to stubs that require little more work on it. **c. Always check an article before thinking of adding the Construction template. When you add a construction template to a page, you must be dedicated to working on that page real soon instead of much later (or never). If you know you're not going to add more to the page at any given time, then simply add the appropriate templates to the page that need work (such as the InfoboxNeeded template for pages without infoboxes). Protecting/Protected Pages *1. When protecting pages, only protect pages if there a massive amount of edits being made by a single user. **a. When a user made more than 5 edits on the same page in the same day, that page is to be protected for 24 hours and the user must be warned. **b. For future release games, the page must be protected until the game is released. If the game has a confirmed release date, then the time for the page to be unprotected should be on that date. This rule is meant to protect against users adding false/unconfirmed information. *